


Everybody HATES Walter Leech

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cussing, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Derogatory Language, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Evil, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, Fights, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Monologue, Moral Bankruptcy, OC ruins everything, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Walter Leech enters a villain meeting uninvited and makes a jackass of himself.
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Everybody HATES Walter Leech

Walter Leech slammed open the doors, walked over to the table and stood on said table. He shouted in raged cheer, "Hello you hypocrites and prudes, it's ME. The only member of this sausage party that admits to wanting to FUCK my hero!!" There was a a collective face palm around the table at the delayed response to this particular member. Magica De Spell got up and yelled, "I'm not dealing with this bullshit! You chuckle fucknuts deal with this looney!" Before stomping off and leaving. A few members got up to follow her but quickly found a skull cane in their way.

Being too tried to see if the implied threat of having their skulls caved in had any backing, they just sat down and waited for this wacko fucko to leave on his own. Said wacko fucko was starting his rounds of being an utter asshole to every single member, beginning with Flintheart Glomgold, "You! You little second place loser. You could marry Scroogie and be the richest but oh NOOOOO! You have to be a little BITCH about everything." Flintheart Glomgold grabbed his beak and pulled him closer.

Flintheart restrained his anger poorly, "If I hear ya utter another shrieking shrill which ye dub speech, I'm gonna break yer beak." Walter gave a sly, wicked, grin. Glomgold tightened his gripped as he narrowed his eyes to a death glare. "Oh? You are serious? Then Fuck me like a real man." The vulture grabbed his shirt and yank it as he growled in flirt. A few among them chuckled. You can guess why and who. The shorter duck huffed firmly, "I wouldn't touch ya with a ten foot pole, other than to beat ya." The buzzard oozed with murder and horny as he chuckled darkly gleefully, "Really? You seemed all too happy to touch me last night when you..." 

The second richest duck shoved him aside to avoid letting anyone else hear a another word. The leech rolled over to face Negaduck. The super villain spat in disregard, "Get lost, dipshit. You are just an moron with a crush, not a real villain." The fellow villains laughed a bit in agreement but it become uncomfortably clear one of them was laughing much louder. The very one being insulted. The edgy recolor looked up from cleaning his chainsaw at the old vulture. He snarled whilst threatening with the chainsaw, "Something funny, dead meat?"

The top hatted vulture adjusted his monocle and put back on his hat, all the while commenting gleefully with mockery, "Ooooh. Look at the big bad scary man. Tell me, did the readership of whichever comic tripped out of think you are egotistical enough to fuck that goodie bag that you were lazily copied after or they as delusional as yourself to believe that little lie you tell yourself every time you jack off to him?" The chainsaw was shoved roughly. The carnivore duck delighted back, "Answer me first, did you get removed from whichever sappy cartoon you came from because the queer coding was too blunt for the moral watchdogs?"

The monocle cleaned his monocle. They were both doing villain laughing at each other's insults. The top hat put back on his monocle, smiling lightly as if he didn't have chainsaw between his eyes. The gent quit laughing as he causally and calm responded back, "I'm going to drag in your little goodie two shoes and Fuck him on this table in front of you and he'll make the most tasty noises right before I stab him, then I'll eat him... Do you partake in cannibalism?" Immediately Negaduck kicked him to another part of the table in reply.

The next unlucky baddies was Ma Beagle and a couple of her boys. Due to the sure numbers of the Beagles, they were in nearly every villain group even if temporarily. The rich buzzard dropped any cheer he held earlier and apathically breathed out a sigh. The suited vulture sat up and dusted himself off, causally scoffing them off, "Okay, who let in the disgusting and filthy poor? I'm not interested in cheap food right now." Reasonably, Ma Beagle looped her purse strings around his neck and started to strangle him. Her boys were a mix of cheering and worry.

The avian cannibal gave a strangled laughter, "Harder! Harder~♥!" That somehow worked on discomfort alone, causing the mother to untangle her purse and smack him with it to spin him somewhere else on the table. The parasite coughed for a while even after he laid in the next spot. John D. Rockerduck ordered in dull distaste, "Jeeves, get this pest away from me." Jeeves picked up the pest. On the trip to someone else, Leech rambled off hopefully, "You know my beloved Father was a butler. You and that third place prize are like off brand versions of my parents. I do hope you bed him, it makes me feel like my existence feel vaild personally."

The dognose threw the bird to another dognose, thinking he could off set the comment doing so. It didn't work. In fact, he looked more guilty. The Phantom Blot glared at Walter Leech with disgust. The Blot openly guffawed, "Can someone remove this trash?" The corpus eater sat up in his lap. The murderer remarked to the "non murderer" in back hand, "Make me." The cloaked firgure shoved his face away and pained, "I'm not dealing with this parasitic insect bugging me. Someone else deal with it."

The parasitic worm seemed miffed by this. The Leech smacked the hand away with his cane, asking in uncaring discard, "How much are you worth?" The self proclaimed mastermind criminal was taken aback by the disrespect. The inky form answered bluntly, "I'm worth more then you, worm. Not even taking account of my parents' fortune, that can be easily said." The scavenger judged him unfazed by the wording. Finally Walter quizzed unimpressed, "So you gave your wealth, I presume?" The Phantom Blot nodded silently as if he wasn't paying attention.

"You are officially less human than that rodent you've been cover your boners in bedsheets over in my eyes." The classist guffed, his tone pouring out a taint of entitled vampire. The bedsheets baffled aloud in rage and offense, "WHAT!?!" The charming demon didn't answer, instead standing up on the floor, kicking the chair over, flipping the table over with his cane, then leaving because he's a massive asshole. As the train wreck burned in silence, the noted massive asshole pointed out with apathy, "By the way, ink stain. I'm going to dress up as you and fuck the rat. Just in case that matters." Then exited again. Once again, the meeting had been completely ruined.

Everyone was too angry or uncomfortable to plot evilly. They would have to call off the villainous meeting for the day.

The End.


End file.
